


Our Own Haven

by PrinceHero



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceHero/pseuds/PrinceHero
Summary: Once every decade, at the age of 6, children both human and angelic are assigned together to learn about each other's worlds and (hopefully) bond.This year, Alastor's school was selected to be invited to the Choosing event. Only 5 children will be granted an angelic guardian. Who will it be?
Relationships: RadioDust
Kudos: 22





	Our Own Haven

It was only 10 in the morning and class already felt longer than usual. The teacher’s voice was deafening to listen to; Loud, plain, obnoxious, and just unbearingly boring. Her words were unclear and blurry as they echoed the walls. She had short curly blonde hair and glasses that were far too big for her. Her dresses always varied between yellow & brown poki-dots and white & black. It was almost like she never wore anything else. Everybody calls her Mrs. Missy since nobody could remember what her name really is. 

In the far-left corner of the classroom, Alastor tangled his fingers into his curls nears his ears, trying to block out the sound without raising suspicion. He was supposed to be taking notes of the lesson, but it was next to impossible to pay attention. His mind was always somewhere else. His emerald green eyes have already begun to drift as he positioned his arms to replicate a pillow. 

A door creaking open interrupted Al’s almost successful nap and the entire classroom’s heads all turned to face the open door. Principle Timothy (Yes, someone carried a child for 9 months and named him Timothy) stood by the doorway, holding a paper that somewhat resembled a newspaper. He was an old man who always wore his belts too tight making his stomach look bloated. His footsteps echoed the now silent room as he placed the paper onto the teacher’s desk with a grin before leaving. The teacher scanned the paper behind her glasses before overdramatically gasping. 

“Oh, class!” called the teacher. The students groaned, signaling they were half paying attention. “Mr. Timothy has agreed to hold the Choosing in the back of the schoolyard during lunch time. I guess class has been shortened too.” 

The class squealed with interest and whispered to one another. Al could overhear them guessing who would be chosen, wishing each other good luck, or just straight out insulting each other. He’s never heard of the event ‘The Choosing’ before and the class’s excitement left him more puzzled. Hopefully he’ll get some sort of explanation. 

# … 

What felt like a century later, lunch break was finally announced. The class lined up in alphabetical order before heading out the back door. Al was always last thanks to his last name. 

The heat of the sun hit Al’s back as he walked into the light. The trees danced in the breeze and the birds sang. It was almost like it was spring again. 

With a wave of her hand, Mrs. Missy redirected the class and headed towards a stage towards the back of the school. The stage was decorated with flowers, leaves, and candles and it looked almost brand new. It was obviously set up recently since Al went flower picking for his mother yesterday with no stage in sight. 

On top of the stage stood 2 unnaturally tall figures. Their white robes were speckled with gold and their skin was extremely pale, almost as if the sun has never touched their skin in their life. Behind them were seemingly replicas of themselves, however, much smaller. They seemed almost human, but were also very pale. _Children_ , thought Al. _They’re children_. He followed the line towards the front of the sage, where seats were laid out for the students. 

“Good afternoon, darlings,” boomed one of the figures. “The name is Ariel. This lovely over here,” they waved their hand towards the figure next to them, “is Dina.” They bowed in sync. 

With a closer look, Al realized Ariel was decorated with flowers and vines while Dina had large nerdy glasses, high heels, and held a few books. They both seemed relatively friendly; however, Dina was definitely nervous. Both also had... wings. Large white wings he mistaken for a robe. Not that they’re not wearing a robe, but their clothing and wings were the same color, making them blend into one another. 

Dina numerously shuffled through some notecards. "Welcome to the choosing!” The crowd cheered happily, boosting Dina’s confidence. “If you don’t know how this works, we’ll give you a quick explanation.” Almost instantly, the crowd quieted to hear the figure. 

“At the age of 6, Overworld-born (human) and Heaven-born (angelic) children will be allegeable for a companion from the opposite world; however, in this case, only 5 will be chosen. The angelic children are meant to be guardians towards the selected humans, but also students. They will learn about each other’s worlds and – hopefully – bond to one another. Once both human and angel reach 18, they will be separated. If the chosen human does not commit any sins throughout their life, they will become an angel in their afterlife and join their guardian in Heaven. If the human does make to heaven, they will never be allegeable for a new companion due to already having had one and lacking angelic blood.” 

Silence, and then cheers. The crowd happily whooped as Dina walked back to their previous spot next to Ariel. _These are... angels?_ , thought Al excitedly. _But why are they here? There’s no way somebody here could be good enough to have an angelic friend? I'm not anyways._ He skittishly bit his nails. 

Now Ariel walked to the front of the stage, high heels clicking on the hard wood. With a bow, she began her part of the speech. “Now, we will call the human child’s name first alongside their angelic partner. We have studied the children from afar, making notes of who would match who. We ensured there were no mistakes and that the companions would get along smoothly. If there’s any issues, please do let us know. We’ll be doing a monthly check up for the first 4 years, and then we’ll leave you alone.” 

From her back pocket, Ariel pulled out a stack of shiny notecards and cleared her throat. “Now for the names.” Almost the entire class shuffled in their seats anxiously, and Al noticed the smaller angels did as well. 

“William Brown and Eiael,” Each time a name was called, the crowd cheered as both angel and human held hands and stepped onto the stage. Ariel would give a speech as to what their goals were and Dina would give an explanation why they were chosen for each other. 

Almost an hour later, the last name was about to be called. Kids began to whisper to each other, questioning who would get chosen next. Al was still slightly confused with everything going on. _Why would they need to learn about our world? Didn’t like God create everything or something?_ His questions were left unanswered as Ariel once again cleared her throat. 

“Alastor Ferdinand and Anthony Afriel,” 

Silence. Dead silence. Nobody was expecting Al’s name to get called. Al starred up at the angels and pointed at himself, puzzled. _This must’ve been a mistake._

“Yes you, sweetie. Now come on up, Angie dear is waiting.” Anthony had already gotten onto the stage and was awkwardly waiting for Al to join him... her? Al stood up and walked towards the stage, anxiously glancing behind him in case this was in fact a mistake. _This can’t be right._ The floor was covered with so many flower petals, he almost slipped multiple times and he could hear the crowd giggling. The tiny angel had blonde hair and freckles. His - or her - right eye was a bright blue while his left one was slightly discolored. Unlike the other angels, Anthony wear a simple pair of jeans and a somewhat fancy t-shirt. He took Anthony’s hand and stood at the front of the stage. 

Al’s heart sank as a few moments of silence followed... and then the crowd applauded. Everyone was smiling, hugging, laughing. They were... happy for him. He met eyes with Anthony and couldn’t help but laugh. They were happy for them. 

“The name’s Angie, by the way. I hate Anthony.” An unusual introduction, but Al was fine with it. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had this AU in mind for such a long time and decided to finally put it out there. It was originally called 'Guardians AU' but I thought 'Our Own Haven' was more fitting. 
> 
> This is going to be very short so I won't end up procrastinating or forgetting it. Possibly 7-8 chapters. I have 7 planned out currently but one chapter is very long and might be split into 2. Until then, enjoy the first chapter! <3


End file.
